Déception amoureuse
by Edward Creed
Summary: Parfois, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments, trop tard pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on ressent vraiment. Et c'est toujours quand il est trop tard que l'on souffre le plus atrocement. Kagami -} Aida.


**Auteur :** Edward Creed.

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Rating :** K. Romance, angst.

 **Résumé :** Parfois, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments, trop tard pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on ressent vraiment. Et c'est toujours quand il est trop tard que l'on souffre le plus atrocement.

 **Note :** Deuxième publication sur le fandom, fiou, ça fait du bien ! ***** bam ***** Je reviens donc avec un drabble de 500 mots piles ('tention, champion du monde !), qui j'espère, vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit un peu sur un coup de tête, et bien que je ne sois pas totalement satisfaite de la fin, je suis contente d'avoir pu le finaliser. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

 **Remerciements :** à Moira-chan pour m'avoir corrigé ce drabble et pour m'avoir donné son avis dessus et à Moon's Night pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un résumé. :3 Merci ! o/

* * *

Kagami était purement et tout simplement jaloux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment si douloureux qui lui enserrait les entrailles. C'était une première, pour lui, de ressentir ceci, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il regardait son capitaine et sa coach se sourire mutuellement, et être proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils faisaient pourtant un joli couple, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encore avoué leurs sentiments respectifs.

Il devrait être heureux pour eux, mais il ne l'était pas et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être, alors que la douleur vive qu'il ressentait en les regardant revenait au galop.

"Kagami-kun ?" l'interpella son ombre, posant sa main sur son épaule. Le rouge se retourna vers son coéquipier, et tandis qu'il allait parler, Kuroko rajouta. "Kagami-kun, tu as la mine sombre."

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre, alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué lui-même que son regard s'était assombri en regardant son capitaine et son coach parler ensemble. Kuroko détourna la tête vers ce que semblait regarder Kagami avec la plus grande attention et il sourit doucement en voyant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, étant donné que quoi qu'il dise, son ombre verrait à travers son mensonge, comme si souvent. Il regarda Kuroko, qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

"C'est douloureux, Kuroko," gémit-il presque, se trouvant pitoyable d'être si faible en voyant les regards amoureux que pouvaient se lancer Riko et Hyuuga. "Je comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive."

Le jeune homme était perdu, et avait besoin de réponse. Il avait besoin qu'on lui explique ce que pouvait bien être ce sentiment qui rendait son cœur si douloureux.

"C'est l'amour, Kagami-kun," répondit Kuroko après quelques secondes de silence. "Tu es en train de réaliser que tu es amoureux de la coach."

Le bleuté regarda, impuissant, le visage de sa lumière se décomposer à l'entente de ses paroles. Kagami eut un rire nerveux, à la limite du douloureux. Il ne savait ni comment réagir, ni quoi faire maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ses sentiments.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Riko soit heureuse – qu'importe que ce soit avec Hyuuga et pas avec lui, tant qu'elle continuait de sourire, tant qu'elle continuait à _lui_ sourire aussi.

Il n'était pas du genre égoïste – du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

Le bonheur de Riko était le sien. Tant pis si ce n'était pas avec lui, tant pis si c'était avec un autre.

Tant qu'elle était heureuse, il pouvait faire semblant de l'être pour elle.

"Merci, Kuroko," dit-il, énigmatique, mais son ombre comprit, et elle lui sourit, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Pour la première fois du haut de ses seize ans, Kagami Taiga connut sa première déception amoureuse, et son premier cœur brisé.

Pour la première fois du haut de ses seize ans, Kagami Taiga accepta l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Riko Aida, et accepta le fait qu'elle en aimait un autre que lui.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

Reviews ? =)


End file.
